Hel Spider
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Spider-Man died, and has been reborn with new powers. Who has given him back his powers and why? And what has happened to the hero community during those two mounths he was dead? Find out as he fuffiles his new wife, Hela,'s wises as well as saving the world. The life of the Web-Head has never been so easy, yet so hard. Spider-ManXharem.


Hello everyone, it's my B-Day. I am putting up this story as well as two new stories and putting up first chapters for my other two challenges (which, I also may or may not continue). Here is the Challenge in case you wish to take it as well:

Basically Spidey dies, when he dies is up to you but he has to die. Except that he has to die in battle. Hela stops Peter from going to the after life and gives him new powers as well as his old ones, and makes him 'hers'. She sends him back to Midgard but he no longer has the resistance to killing, he is now Hela's Warrior of Hell…

**Requirements**:

- Spidey/Hela.

- Some heroes are against Spider after his 'resurrection'.

- Spidey actually starts liking this 'new him'.

- Spidey/Harem.

- If Laura/X-23 isn't paired with Spidey then she is to be in a femslash relationship.

**Recommendation**:

- Spidey remembers his marriage with MJ after resurrection (If after One More Day).

**Personal Idea** (No one has to do this, but this is what I would want to do. Only use if you want to and you think you can make it work):

- Mayday is alive. When Osborn kidnapped her he injected her with Goblin Serum and gave her to Kraven the Hunter so he could raise her against Spider-Man. She grows up to be Ana Kravinoff.

**NOT ALLOWED**:

- Yaoi or MXM Slash

Spidey's harem will include: Tigra, Wasp, Black Widow, Sue Storm, Spider-Girl, White Queen/Emma Frost, Hope Summers and Hela. I might add more but this is all so far.

This will also be a heavy AU.

Please enjoy the chapter.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Hela Spider**

**Chapter 1: Death, Rebirth and Ascension**

* * *

Peter groaned as he lay on the floor. The Symbiote, Carnage, had returned and was causing trouble so he, Black Widow, Iron Man, Wasp and Carnage's spawn, Scorn, where sent to stop him. But they didn't expect the Symbiote to split apart and somehow took control of an entire small town. The team had to fight them all off, as well as the already insane and dangerous Carnage. So far the rest of the team had been infected by Symbiotes, except for himself and Scor, but the purple and silver Symbiote-woman managed to use her tech-moulding powers to help Iron Man break free and create a large sonic burst that destroyed all the Symbiotes besides herself and Carnage. Unfortunately the process left Black Widow and Wasp unable to move for half-an-hour because of the shock to their nerves systems, same for Iron Man and his armour was also damaged from the sonic burst while Scorn was exhausted from what she had done. So, now, it was just him and Carnage. But, again because of his Parker-Luck, he hadn't slept for two whole days because of this and was close to collapsing which allowed Carnage to get the upper hand.

'This is just great.' Spidey thought angrily as he struggled to stand 'I barley have enough strength to move right now and Cassidy is on a full tank. I gotta end this!' Spider-Man growled as he stood up "Come on Cassidy. Let's end this."

"Once and for all?" Carnage asked before it leaned their head back and let loss his crazy cackle "Sure, why not?" the monster smirked, showing its large fangs as its hands morphed into large red and black axes

'This is it Spidey. Last chance. You fall here and everyone else is dead!' Spidey thought gravely as he clenched his fists tightly "Let's go Cassidy!" he roared before he jumped and increased his momentum by firing web lines next to Carnage before he pulled them with all his might causing himself to soar towards Carnage at a speed that was easily three times as fast as before. The red and black Symbiote didn't even have a chance to blink before a fist slammed into his face, followed by a web line connecting with his ankle which pulled him back towards Spidey who then slammed him to the ground hard. 'More!' Spidey thought harshly before he jumped atop Carnage and began to deliver a full powered punch after full powered punch to Carnage's face again and again. He knew that he _really_ needed to take this guy down as hard and fast as possible. But that cackle making it hard to focus. This carried on for a few minutes before Carnage lay still on the floor, Spider-Man panting heavily after the beating he had administered. Everyone was quiet, thinking it was finally over. That they had won

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You done yet Spider?" Carnage asked as his hand suddenly thrust forward and pierced Spidey's gut

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Iron Man yelled in anger when he saw the blade go through the gut of the extremely intellectual young man he saw as a cross-between a son and a little brother

"_SPIDEY_!" Wasp yelled in fear and anger

"No." Black Widow gasped in disbelief. She'd seen Spidey fight impossible enemies before and, yes, he would get wounded and come close to dying but she knew that there was no way he could survive this

"Bye, bye Spider." Carnage smirked as he leaned towards Spidey, who chuckled

"Yea, it is." Spidey muttered as he slammed his hands into Carnage's jaw, stingers suddenly extending and piercing through the Symbiote and piercing Cassidy's brain, killing the host. Both Spidey and Carnage fell back and landed on their backs as their lives faded, the Symbiote trying to flee

"I don't think so." Tony growled as he forced himself to his feet and activated his foot thrusters as he held it over the Symbiote, the heat sensitive creature quickly boiling and dying from the intense heat

"Spidey." Wasp muttered as she slumped near Spider-Man's body, a look of true horror and disbelief in her eyes and tears falling from her eyes

"The Spider…" Scor muttered in shock and slight sorrow as she looked at the fallen hero's body…

* * *

(Avengers Mansion)

"Parker's… dead?" Logan muttered in shock as the watched the news as it proclaimed the death of the Amazing Spider-Man at the scene of the battle with Carnage via Helicopter. Most of the Avengers who didn't go to deal with 'Carnage City' where there, only Thing and Tigra weren't. Thing was with the Future Foundation and Tigra was on a patrol

"I… It can't be…" Ms Marvel sobbed as she stared at the screen. One of the few people she saw as a friend. Someone who acted like an annoying younger brother. Dead.

"He's really gone." Hawkeye whispered as he held a crying Spiderwoman in his arms

"We have lost a great ally and warrior." Thor said mournfully as he lowered his head

"And a great friend." Captain America nodded in sadness

No one noticed Tigra at the door and fell to her knees "No. No. It's can't be! No, please no!" she mumbled in shock and fear…

* * *

(Huston)

"Peter!" Kaine yelled in his apartment as he watched the news. The clone grabbed the table in front of him and threw it across the room causing it to collide with the wall and shatter

"Kaine, what's wrong?!" Annabelle asked as she ran into the room from the kitchen to see Kaine punch the wall in anger "Kaine?" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm

"My brother just died." Kaine muttered "Peter's dead." Annabelle was shocked, especially when she turned to the TV and saw the news of Spider-Man's death…

* * *

(Kravinoff)

Kraven Kravinoff laughed insanely as he watched the news "What has gotten you so happy father?" Ana Kravinoff asked as she entered the room

"The Spyder has finally fallen!" Kraven said in joy. Ana felt a strange sting in her heart, like some for of instinct that made her want to run and cry but she pushed it down.

Kraven also seemed to sober up as a dark look filled his eyes and a growl escaped his lips

"Father?"

"I only wish it was I who finished the Spyder." Kraven said and, not for the first time in her life, Ana felt a strange tug in her heart like she should snap her fathers neck but, once again she fought it down. She'd need to think of this another time…

* * *

(Baxter Building)

"Peter…" Ben Grimm, the Thing, muttered as he stared at the screen in shock. Most off the Future Foundation where in the room minus Reed who was working on another invention

"No… Not again…" Sue Storm muttered as she stared at the screen with almost empty eyes

"Mom?" Franklin Richard asked as he tried to get through to his mother while holding his crying sister

"Yes Franklin?" Sue asked as if on automatic

"What are we gonna do now?" the blonde haired boy asked curiously. The Invisible Woman had no idea on how to answer that…

* * *

(Streets of New York)

"What did they just say?!" Anya Sofía Corazón, the Spectacular Spider-Girl, asked as she landed in the middle of the street, staring at the TV in shock

"They just said that Spider-Man died." A woman next to her said with a bowed head

"D… Dead…" Anya muttered as she fell to her knees, her hand still against the glass and tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sorry about your dad." A random member of the crowed said

"He… He's not my dad." Anya sighed "He was my mentor." And with that she stomped on her phone and swung off to hide in her room and cry. She didn't need her phone anymore. Spidey would want her to be the best hero she could be which means she needed to quit Twitter. And she will. For him. But she needs to mourn first…

* * *

(? ? ?)

"Where am I?" Peter asked as he looked around. He was in what seemed to be a Honey Moon sweat in a 5 Star Paris hotel. It was extremely large with a large red heart shaped hot tub in the middle of a room, a king sized bed in the far corner with red silk sheets.

That's when he looked at himself, remembering that Carnage had stabbed him through the gut. He saw that he was dressed in the same costume as when he had been stabbed without his mask, if the tare marks where any indication, but the stab wound was gone.

He was fine.

In fact, he felt better then fine actually. He felt like all his powers where beyond what they have ever been before.

And then they hit him.

Old memories, memories that where made to never exist.

His marriage to Marry Jane.

And his was filled with rage.

Yes he had feelings for Mary Jane but they where mostly washed away from his discovery.

He wouldn't have made the deal.

But she wanted him to. And because he loved her he agreed.

He would have mourned, he would have blamed himself, but he would NEVER make _A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL_ just to save his Aunt by himself.

Who knows how tricky and sly Mephisto can be. Who knows what trick he could pull? One thing was for sure, he would _never_ be with MJ again.

Spidey's thoughts where broken when fire began to gather around him. The fire was an excitedly bright red, almost like blood but it didn't burn anything

"What's going on?!" Peter screamed as the flames began to take shape…

* * *

(Central Park: New York: a mouth after the fall of Spider-Man)

"We are gathered here today to honour a hero. A fighter. A friend. He would never give up as long as he drew breathe. As long as he could move and lives were in danger he would help. He was taught a lesson that he passed down to all of us 'With great power come the greatest of responsibility'." Captain America said mournfully "In respect to him we shall not reveal his identity for it is not right for us to. Now there are people here who would like to say a few words." And with that he stepped down and Wolverine took his place

"I'm Logan, the Wolverine. I've known Spidey for years and he was always a good friend. I always knew I could count on him. He wouldn't give up no matter what. I could never understand it. All the times we teamed up or where partners he tried his best. No matter who we fought, no matter what the odds, he never gave up as long as he could move. I didn't understand it until I realized he didn't fight for himself. He fought for us. I fought for survival. He fought so everyone could live as long as possible. I'll admit sometimes I thought of him as a Boy in a costume with amazing powers that never shut up. But then he whips out some piece of tech or defeats some one of godly power and I remember he's a man with a creative and intelligent mind along with powers to match. And how lucky I was to be able to call on him a friend. And although neither of us would admit it, we saw each other as brothers." Logan said with his eyes down and his fists clenched before he looked to the red and blue coffin with a Spider symbol on top in front of him. Spider-Man would be buried here, his identity still hidden to the public and a statue would be built. He would be remembered for ever. Logan walked off the stage and Iron Man walked up, in full armour, and opened his face plate

"My name is Anthony 'Tony' Stark. Spidey was one of the smartest people I know, possibly even as smart as me if I'm honest. But he was a much better person. He tried his best to be a hero. He was an Avenger. I agree with what another hero, Cable, said once. He is the best of us. He started as a teen and no matter what was thrown at him, even at such a young age, he never gave up. He never questioned his morals. He was always there, fighting. Even when the law hunted him because of the Daily Planet. Even when other heroes chased him after the Civil War. Even when the _entire world_ was against him. And, especially, even in the eyes of his own possible death. I'm honoured to call him friend and proud to think of him as a son I never had. Just being able to put up with me shows the character he had. While he wasn't the richest or the smartest or the strongest. He was the best. I wish he was with us. We lost one of histories greatest men. And, if I ever have a son I wish he could be just like Spidey." Tony finished before he wiped a tear from his eye and walked off stage.

The next person was one who looked like a black and red Spider-Man which made the audience slightly angry that someone was mimicking this fallen hero "Hello, most of you don't know me but I am the second Scarlet Spider, I work in Huston. And I am a clone of Spider-Man." This made everyone in the audience gasp and look at him in shock "At first I spent all my time trying to make him and my fellow clone, the first Scarlet Spider, suffer as much as possible. But they were like brothers to me. He taught me that I wasn't a monster. That I could be better than that. That I could be a hero. That everyone deserves a second chance. So now I will honour him. By being the best Scarlet Spider in existence. For my brothers, I loved you Spidey, Scarlet I just hope you knew." Kaine said exiting the stage

This continued for about three hours, multiple heroes coming to the stage and saying farewell to their fallen friend. Until, eventually, a speaker that everyone was surprised to see stood up; it was J. Jonah Jameson "For years I have called Spider-Man a menace. Accusing him of so much. Even when he was helping people, saving the day I made him seem like the bad guy. And I believed it. Then when my wife died he fought harder, determined that no one would die again on his watch even though he had been weakened from the experience, yet I still ordered people to capture and arrest him. I never realized how much of a hero he was. I believed that _I_ was the good guy by trying to put the Masked Menace away fro good. And, yes, I believed it. Until he was gone. I know see the good he did. The impact he had on other heroes. His determination. His philosophy. And I am sorry. Thank you." The Mayor of New York then stood down from the stage and everyone looked on in shock.

The coffin was then buried and a large tombstone with a web-like design was placed on it.

It read:

Spider-Man: 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility'

Died to stop a Monster.

Avenger.

Future Founder.

Mentor.

Fighter.

Scientist.

Brother.

Savoir.

Survivor.

Joker.

Hero.

The best of all of us.

Amazing and Spectacular.

Standing up on a building watching over the proceedings was Julia Carpenter, Madam Web. Although she was blind she saw the future then a normal person can see the hand in front of their face "This is not the end. It is just the fall before the rise. See you again Peter."

* * *

(Baxter Building: Two days after the funeral of Spider-Man)

"Reed?" Susan asked as she entered her husband's lab with some paper in her hand

"Yes Sue?" Reed asked, not looking away from his experiment

"I need you to sign this." Sue said as she held out the piece of paper

"Sure honey." He said as he stretched a hand over to her and put his signature on it

"Goodbye Reed." Sue said as she turned to leave

"That's it Sue?" Reed asked in confusion, still not looking up from his experiment

"Yes Reed that was it." Sue said harshly

"Are you okay Sue?" Reed asked worriedly, his attention still mostly on his work

"I'm as fine as any divorced woman could be." Susan said simply

"Divorced?!" Reed asked as he finally looked around and saw the paper that Sue had in her hands. They where divorce papers "W… Why?"

"You spend so much time in here! 6 and 3/4 days of the week non-stop unless there is an attack!" Susan snapped "You have been ignoring your friends and family! And what's worse? You weren't even at Peter's funeral two days ago!"

"Peter's funeral?" Reed asked in shock and confusion

"Yes Reed. Peter died jus over a month ago!" Sue replied "But _you_ where too busy with your work to realise someone who we consider family died! It happened again Reed! Another member of the family died!"

"S… Sue I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Save it!" Susan snapped angrily, Malice seemingly glowing behind her eyes as she yelled at her ex-husband "You haven't noticed the damage to the hero community either, did you Reed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spider-girl has thrown herself into her hero work more, almost to an obsessive level; she has almost never stopped in the last two weeks! Tony's locked himself in his lab adding more and more tech to his suit so something like what happened to Pete doesn't happen to anyone else! Logan's been drinking more and he's started smoking again! Cap feels like he should have trained Spidey in fighting when he was younger so he might have been able to survive! Janet has been depressed because she feels she failed to help him! Similar with Natasha, except its messing with her focus in fights, which could cause her to _die _Reed! Ben's also left to work with the Avenger's full time!"

"What?!" Reed asked in shock

"That's right! He couldn't take another death and has left the FF! Whether it is the Fantastic Four or Future Foundation!" Susan yelled before calming down and narrowing her eyes "And since you care more about your science then anything else you also signed over the custody of Franklin and Valerie over to me. I will take them out of here and to the Avenger's Mansion. You can work on your inventions as much as you want. Good bye Reed." The Invisible Woman then turned again and left

"Wait, Sue!" Reed called but Sue just slammed the door in his face and locked it with a force field…

* * *

(? ? ?)

The flames around Peter died down he was shocked to see the woman in front of him. She was about 7 foot tall and had skin that was as white as the purest snow, hair that softly cascaded down to her knees that was the deepest ebony black which contrasted with her skin perfectly. Her lips where painted a strange shade of red/ black. She was wearing a long green dress that did not hide her cleavage, in fact it barley covered her breasts at all. The dress had long slits along both sides of her waist to show off her legs. Atop her head was a black mask that covered her eyes and had large black horns on top. She was just beautiful "Hello." She said with a smile across her black/ red lips, her voice low and seductive but also dangerous and stern

"Who are you?" Peter eventually managed to ask when he got his own voice back "And where am I?"

"We are in the private sweet I have recently baught in Paris. And I am Hela Lokidaughter, The Asgardian Goddess of Death." The woman said proudly

"Hela Lokidaughter?" Peter asked in confusion and slight intimidation from both her position "You're Thor's niece?"

"Yes." Hela nodded "I believe that this attire would not suit this conversation at the moment." And with that her she was surrounded by fire. When it died down she was the same size as Peter, perhaps even slightly shorter. But now she was wearing very few cloths. A pair of strong metal gauntlets where on her arms; they reached halfway up her forearm and had a clawed finger tips. She was also wearing a pair of long red leather high-heeled boots that nearly reached her waist. Across her waist was a deep red leather loin cloth and her upper body was protected by a blood red leather/ armoured corset that ended just above her naval. Her eyes where glowing, no pupils or irises it was all a deep red glow **(A.N.: Ultimate Marvel Hela)** "Is this more to your liking?"

"W… Wow." Peter muttered in shock

"I'll take that as a yes." The Goddess remarked, her near black painted lips twisting into an extremely seductive smirk

"W… Why am I here?" Peter stuttered, still shocked at her new appearance which made him even _more_ attracted to her but also the fact that the Goddess of Death wanted to speak to him

"Straight to the point, huh? Good. I like that." The Goddess smirked "You see Peter, may I call you Peter, I have decided to bring you back to life. You have done something that is almost impossible to accomplish. You impressed me."

"Really? Wow, thanks." Peter replied "Wait, you brought me back to life? What's the catch?"

"Very perceptive. In return to me returning your life you shall collect certain souls for me, all of which are evil I assure you, as well as gather several powers I wish. And you will also be my lover." Hela finished with a smirk

"Okay, you want me to kill people for you and be your lover…" Peter said as he thought for a second before his eyes widened "… Wait, what?!"

"You will bring me the souls of the most evil and corrupt men on Earth while also pleasing me in the roll as a husband. Why do you think I bought this honeymoon sweat?" Hela smiled/ smirked "I shall also grant you several new powers as well as increasing your old ones and re-release old powers that you lost due to your ex-wives deal with Mephisto."

Peter then took a deep breath and asked "What about my powers?"

"At the point of your resurrection; your natural strength will increase so you will be able to lift 110 tons, your maximum speed will be 400 mph, which will also allow you to leave behind twice as many after images as before. Your reflexes, durability and stamina will also all become triple their current level. You will regain your ability to create organic webbing. You will also be able to fire webbing from the back of your hands which will have an electrical current running through it. The stingers you once had will now be under your complete control instead of needing to be near Chaotic Energy. Your skin and cloths will also be able to camouflage in with your background, you will gain retractable blades/ claws at the tips of your fingers and the ability to teleport as long as you have either been there it is in your direct line of sight. And the final power is a special pheromone which will attract females who already have existing romantic feelings for you."

"Wait! I thought you wanted me to be your husband, so why are you trying to get other girls to jump my bones?" Peter asked in confusion

"Well as you know you are the centre of your world's Web of Life, the thread that not only connects everyone in your reality who has spider like abilities. But _because_ you are the centre you can harness Tartaric energy, a form of energy that is created through sex, and turn it into power." The Goddess explained, causing Peter too blush

"S… Seriously?" Peter stuttered in shock

"Yes. And I also desire for you to become stronger so I wish for you to collect multiple lovers to become possibly the strongest warrior in existence, which is why I will gift you with the pheromones." Hela stated

"Y… You want me to gather a _harem_?!" Peter all but shouted his face red and frozen in a state of shock. But something scared Peter. He wanted to take the deal. He wanted to kill the people that Hela told him to. He wanted the most attractive girls as his. He wanted to please the Goddess. In anyway possible. He was feeling his darker urges coming to the front, just like when he wore the Black Suit, but he was still in control. It felt more like a decision instead of the impulsive way the Black Suit worked. He suddenly stared at the Death Goddess, his stair turning into a glare and he asked "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing really." She shrugged "I just removed your clause against killing. I can't have my warrior/ husband's morals getting in the way of doing his job. Anything that you're feeling is your own; I just made you allow yourself to feel them."

"Anything else?" Peter asked calmly as he forced his worries down

"Well, I was nice and also gifted you with new powers." Hela explained before her glowing red eyes hardened "Now you must answer. Do you accept?"

'Okay Pete, now think about this clearly and carefully.' Spidey thought with narrowed eyes 'For every good thing about this I'll add one and for every negative I'll take one away. The total depends on whether or nor I agree. She wants you to kill people. That's - 1. But it's only evil people. That's the total back to 0. She's going to upgrade my powers, + 1. She wants me to have a harem. That's +1, so the total is now at + 2. She wants to force girls into a relationship with me because of those pheromones. Back down to + 1 for that pour total. But at the same time its girls who already have a thing for me so she's just giving them a push, total's back to + 2. She wants to marry me. Defiantly a + 1… should I make that + 2 because she wants to have sex with me as well? Nah! Sex is part of marriage. Besides that's too unfair. Okay, so the total is + 3. Well, that's it then.' Peter sighed before he looked into Hela's eyes "I accept."

"Thanks you." Hela smiled as she leaned in so their noses where touching but no closer "Do you Peter Benjamin Parker the Amazing Spider-Man, take me, Hela Lokidaughter, to be your bride Queen?"

"I… I do." Peter muttered softly

"I, Hela Lokidaughter, take you, Peter Benjamin Parker the Amazing Spider-Man, to be my husband and King." Hela replied, her red eyes shinning in what seemed to be love as what seemed like tears fell from her eyes and down her pale cheeks. For some reason Peter instinctively placed his right hand onto Hela's cheek and whipped a tear away "You may kiss your bride and Queen." Peter instantly moved forward and captured the Queen of the Dead's lips with his own. A blood red mist flouted around the two and seeped into their skin, wedding rings made out of a strange red metal appeared on right hands. Hela moaned in happiness as she wrapped her arms around peter's neck and his fell down to her waist. Surprisingly it was Peter who made the kiss deeper by pushing his tongue past Hela's lips and the Goddess replied with battling it with her own. After a minute or two they pulled away, smiling "Now I am sorry Peter but this will hurt."

"What will?" Peter asked curiously and fearfully

"Your new powers." Was all Hela said before she slammed a ball of blood red energy into Peter's chest with her left hand. Peter gasped as he instantly felt his blood run cold and his body went numb. But that was only for a second.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**_ Peter screamed in agony as he fell to the floor felling as if every bone in his body was breaking one after another and then all his muscles where ripped apart before they healed and then broke/ ripped again and again and again in just a single second

"It'll be okay my King." Hela comforted as she sat on her knees before she removed her hand from her metal gauntlet revealing her delicate looking hand with perfectly trimmed and painted black nails. She then ran her fingers through Peter's brown hair in a soothing manner

After what seemed like forever the pain stopped. However it stopped so suddenly that Peter swore he was lucky to not be put into shock. Groaning the new King of Hel stood up, noticing hiss body felt even stronger then it was earlier. He could feel his new powers just below the surface; their limits currently unknown but he knew that their potential was almost limitless. Looking down Peter noticed that his costume was different. The blue was darker, an almost foreboding shade of navy, while the red was a deep dark ebony black, the spider-web pattern was now a deep grey and the spider was white. The Spider was also bigger, easily covering most of his chest but not too big like the Black Suit/ Symbiote costume. The large triangular-ish section of black on his chest was also smaller so that it was no longer connected to the section that wrapped around his waist. His thumb, first finger and pinkie finger where all also blue instead of the webbed part of his costume and there was a white square on the back of his hand like on the Black/ Symbiote Suit. Peter then noticed the mask on the floor next to him. Picking it up he saw it was like his normal Spidey mask except the red was black, the webbing was dark grey and the lenses, as well as the borders, where completely white. **(A.N.: Imagin the Amazing Spider-Man film costume crossed with the Negative Zone Spidey suit where the white was dark blue and the eyes are completely white.)** Putting it on Spider-Man turned to his new wife and asked "How do I look?"

"Like a warrior King." Hela smiled as she ran her hands across Spidey's chest "Now, as much as I'd love to have fun now you need to go back. If I bring a human soul that I wish to speak to then time is slower here then the time on your world."

"But if I come here now?"

"Twelve hours here will be six hours." Hela smiled "We can spend time together as you sleep."

"I'd like that." Spidey smiled as he rolled his mask up to his mouth and kissed Hela's lips softly before he was surrounded by fire and disappeared

"Have fun my love." Hela whispered with a smile…

* * *

(Grave of Spider-Man: Central Park: New York: 2 Mouths after Spider-Man's death: Midnight)

It was dark as in New York. Petty crime had risen since the death of Spider-Man but all of Spidey's Rouges Gallery seemed to have stopped. It was as if they, to, where feeling the loss of the Web-Head. Standing in front of the grave, with the golden statue of Spider-Man in mid swing, was a woman wearing a long black trench coat. It was Tigra. The cat girl set down a small rose onto the grave of Spider-Man as she sat down on her knees in front of the statue, tears falling from her eyes which where slightly bloodshot

"I am so sorry it took me so long to come Spidey." Tigra smiled lightly "I just wanted to be stronger emotionally. And I want to tell you something. For the last few months before your… your death… my instincts where screaming. Telling me to take you as my mate because you will be the best possible mate because you would be, possibly, the only ever person to satisfy me and we could eventually love each other." Another tear slid down the cat woman's cheek "I am so sorry I couldn't have helped make those months before Carnage better. Maybe it might have given you that last piece of determination to not die. I'm sorry my mate. My Spider." one last tear fell down Tigra's cheek and it hit the ground of the grave. There were a few moments of silence before glowing red cracks suddenly covered the grave. Tigra screamed as she ran away a few steps. The cracks pulsed for a few seconds before the ground atop the grave seemed to explode off. Tigra looked on in fear as Spider-Man's body walked out of the grave, the decayed parts of his skin quickly healing and his costume repairing itself as well as changing

"Ah, that feels good!" the reborn Spidey said as he stretched his arms behind his head. That's when he noticed Tigra "Oh, hey Tigra!" the Web-Head waved nonchalantly as if coming back to life was norma... forget what I was saying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigra screamed before her green slitted eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted

"Was it something I said?" Spidey asked as he scratched his head in confusion…

* * *

And there you go. Please check out my other B-Day stories! Also, check out The Astonishing Spider-Fan's version of this challenge, it's great. And, finally, please review!


End file.
